


it's not so tragic if i don't look down

by torches



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two of me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not so tragic if i don't look down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainpuddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/gifts).



There are two of me. I'm on a beach, and there are two of me. Her visible eye is the wrong color, a sullen, angry ache leaving her body dull with suppressed tension, and me - I have wings, and I'm naked. I cup her face; I don't feel it; this must still be inside the Eva. She must be my Eva. She looks in so much pain; no, not pain, _loneliness_. She's alone. Like me.

My lips press together so tight, and I smile anyway.

"It's okay," I say. "You're not alone anymore."

Her hair falls through my fingers.


End file.
